


Girl Talk

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: :), girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Gabi needs advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I'm being productive on this and using it to not do schoolwork!!!!   
> Requests and feedback are always welcome!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Gabi was hanging out in Lux, when a boy approached her.

“Hi.” He spoke, and Maze glanced over to them. The bartender was serving people on the other end of the bar, and discreetly watching them.

“Hello.” Gabi smiled, facing him. He had blonde hair, that was slightly curly, and bright blue eyes.

“I’m Ross.” He introduced himself.

“Gabi.” She replied, waiting for him to run away. Everybody knows about Lucifer’s little sister, who if rumor has it, he would kill for. That tended to make boys run away from her, sometimes screaming, and sometimes on fire, if Maze was involved.

Ross just grinned at her.

They spent the rest of the night talking, and he got Maze’s approval by not being even a little intimidated by the demon.

The night ended with them making plans for a date, later in the week.

~-*-~

Chloe entered the penthouse to see Gabi sitting at the bar, sketching something.

She looked to be just doodling, deep in thought.

When she noticed the detective, she spoke.

“Chloe, hey, I was wondering if I could…” She was interrupted.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Chloe asked as she looked around.

Gabi shrugged, hiding her hurt. “I don’t know, he and Amenadiel mentioned doing something at the warehouse district with Mom.”   
Chloe stopped cold. “Your mom? The one that Lucifer has been going on about, nonstop, talking about how she was out to get him?”   
“Yeah, but hey, listen, I really need to talk to you because the last time I asked Maze about girl things, she laughed in my face for the next ten minutes, and-“

She headed back to the elevator.   
“I gotta go, see you later, Gabi.”   
As she left the penthouse, she thought she saw a hint of sadness and hurt in the girl’s eyes.

She shook it off, thinking Lucifer needed her help.

~-*-~

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Chloe stared at the restaurant window as Lucifer, his brother, and an older woman walked out of the building.

They all had smiles on their faces, and Chloe couldn’t believe it.

She got out of her car, and approached them. Amenadiel saw her first.

“Luci.” He tapped his brother’s shoulder, and Chloe ignored the pang in her chest when Lucifer turned his smile her way.

“Detective! Fancy meeting you here!” The Devil exclaimed, being as dramatic as always.

“Seriously, Lucifer? You make me worried about some crazy mother coming to kill you, and it turns out she just wanted to have a family dinner?” Chloe asked, angry at Lucifer for making her care.

“Oh, I hope it isn’t a family dinner, if father came here, we just might end up smiting the world!” He exclaimed, dramatically.

Chloe thought about it, and realized. Gabi wasn’t there, either.

She remembered the look on the girl’s face as she left, and felt sick as realization dawned on her.

“I gotta go.” She said, quickly turning away from the family.

~-*-~

When Chloe stepped out of the elevator, Gabi was in her room, looking in her closet.

She knocked on the doorframe, and the girl glanced at her.

“Hi.” Gabi spoke, and Chloe winced. She remembered when Lucifer was the victim of her anger, and this was just a small peek of her wrath.

“What’s up?” Chloe asked, stepping in the room. Gabi was looking at dresses.

The girl shrugged. “Nothing much.”

Chloe sat on the bed. “Oh, come on. You mentioned girl stuff?” She wracked her brain for the conversation that Gabi tried to start.

Gabi turned around. “Yeah, I need a dress.”   
Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

Gabi rolled her eyes, still irked at the woman. “Because I have a date.”

Chloe thought for a moment, then spoke. “I’d go for the red one, brings out your eyes.”

Gabi smirked. “I have a shit ton of makeup in the bathroom, and I don’t know what to do with it.” She offered, and Chloe grinned.

edn

 


End file.
